Music in the Making
by 4everawriter
Summary: -ONE SHOT- "You know for a music lover, you're really picky in your song choices"/ Ally puts her iPod on shuffle. And Austin has a few words to say about everyone's favorite tunes. -AUSLLY- A cute little one shot I wanted to do. Please R&R!


**Hey guys! I'm back again with a new one-shot! I was listening to the music in my iPhone when this idea just came to me :D **

**I hope you enjoy it! It was just a cute little story I wanted to do :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the plot. **

"Hey Alls."

Ally Dawson jumped hard, looking up from her homework in surprise to see Austin Moon pop into her room. She almost fell off her desk in surprise. "Austin!" she said, taking the earphones out of her ears. "What are you doing in my room?"

The blond singer shrugged. "Your dad let me in," he said simply.

"I mean, what are you doing here?"

Austin sat down at the edge of her bed carefully. "I was bored," he admitted, bouncing slightly. "Dez is out of town for a few weeks and you weren't in Sonic Boom. Trish told me that you got the day off."

"Yeah," Ally nodded, her heart beat slowing back to normal as she plugged her ear buds back in. "I have to finish up some homework."

"Can I stay?" Austin asked.

Ally cocked her head questioningly. "You want to stay…and see me do homework," she said, her eyes sparkling as she bit her lip in laughter. "Everyone run! The end of the world is coming!"

"Haha," Austin stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm desperate."

Ally let out a small laugh, returning back to the research paper she was writing. Austin took that as a 'yes', peering over her shoulder, watching her neat handwriting fill the blank page. Words swirled in his head.

He jerked back immediately. It was a Saturday. He didn't need homework to come into his school-free weekend. So he went back to Ally's bed, jumping onto her soft covers, making it crinkle. Ally didn't seem to notice.

Silence filled the room as Austin rolled on his stomach, watching Ally carefully write in her notebook. She was humming quietly, tapping her pencil to the beat of the music that was bursting through her ears.

Austin smiled as he watched her. He noticed the pink iPod that was resting on her lap. Boosting himself up, he hopped off her bed. "What are you listening too?" he asked, coming by her desk.

Ally perked up, realizing that Austin was talking to her. She smiled. "Here," she said, taking the earphones out of the iPod. And taking the device, she plugged it into the iHome that was on the corner of her desk.

Soon, music filled the room. Austin grinned, using his hands to pick himself up so that he was sitting on Ally's table. The curly-haired brunette sent him a playful glare, but didn't say a word as she returned back to her homework.

_"Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough," _music came flowing from the iPod. Ally smiled inwardly as she listened to one of her favorite songs.

Austin, however, cocked his head. "I never understood this."

"What?" Ally looked up from her paper, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Why is her name Pink?" Austin asked, clueless.

Ally blinked in surprise as she set her pencil down. "Well," she said, holding in her laugh as she gazed in affection at her best friend. "Her hair _is_ pink."

"But why pink?" Austin questioned. "Why not…blue? Purple? Green?"

Ally raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she picked up her writing utensil again. "Are you done with the stupid questions?" she asked teasingly.

Raising his hands playfully in surrender, Austin went back to listening to _Just Give Me A Reason_ by Pink (the reason of the name unknown). Ally smiled to herself as she closed her notebook.

"Are you done?" Austin asked eagerly, perking up.

Laughing, Ally shook her head. "Sorry," she said, digging in her backpack to reveal her Calculus homework. "Just have to do a few more things."

Austin pouted, slumping slightly against the desk, his ears inverting back to the iPod to see that the song changed. _"We are never ever, ever getting back together," _Taylor Swift was singing.

The rock star listened, swinging his legs back and forward. But after hearing 'we are never ever, ever getting back together' for the 100th time, Austin just had to say, "You know, I think the guy gets it by now."

Ally peered up. "What do you mean?"

"The guy Taylor's singing to," Austin repeated. "I think he gets the message. They are never ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER getting back together. I think Taylor sang it enough times to get it into his head."

"Austin, it's the chorus. It's supposed to repeat like that."

"Not that many times," Austin smirked, reaching over to skip the song.

Ally shook her head slightly, finishing up her Calculus problems as Austin continued to skip through her songs repeatedly until it was starting to get annoying. To the point where it was driving her crazy.

_"That's what makes you beaut-"_

**Skip.**

_"Oppa gangnam-"_

**Skip.**

_"So here's my number, so call-"_

**Skip. **

_"Tonight, we are young-"_

**Skip. **

_"Give your heart a-"_

**Skip.**

"Austin!" Ally said in exasperation, snatching the iHome from him, hugging it tightly. "You're going to make my iPod explode someday."

Austin smiled sheepishly as he hopped off her desk, going back to sitting on the bed. "Sorry!" he said.

"Fine," Ally dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "But can we please just listen through one song without interruptions so I can finish my homework? Then I _promise _that we'll go to the beach or something. Deal?"

"Deal," Austin agreed, grinning.

A new song boomed through the iHome. As promised, Austin was silent. Ally smiled in content as she focused her attention on her work. For a while, she was able to do her homework in peace. One minute. Two.

"How can you set the rain on fire?"

Ally threw up her hands in exasperation. "Austin!"

"Sorry!" Austin apologized, not looking sorry at all.

"You know, for a music lover, you're really picky with your song choices."

Austin grinned slyly as Ally glared at him. "It's _because_ I'm a music lover that I'm picky with my song choices," he corrected her.

"Whatever," Ally sighed, gazing down at her books.

She was getting way too sidetracked. She had to focus on her work. She had a load of papers, worksheets, and reports to finish up. Ally grimaced at the thought of it. _Focus, _she thought, forcing herself to get back to her homework.

A new song started again on her iPod. _"I'm puttin' on a show. I'm gonna levitate ya, leave ya wantin more." _Ally waited for Austin to say something, anything. But he was quiet as _Illusion _went on.

_Of course, _Ally thought with a roll of her eyes. It was his song. On his album. Of course he wouldn't have anything to criticize. "Don't you have anything to say?" Ally couldn't help but ask. It turned out more hostile that she meant it to be.

"Nope," was the reply as Austin popped the 'p'. He didn't seem to notice the tone of her voice. Ally looked up to see him grinning at her. "I actually like this song. No faults in this one."

The corners of Ally's lips tilted up slightly as she turned towards him. "No surprise there," she said. "I bet you like this 'Austin' guy that's singing it too." She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her own joke.

Surprisingly, Austin shook his head as he hopped off her bed. "Actually," he said, walking towards her, his eyes sparkling. "I like the girl who wrote this song better. Do you know her? Her name is Ally."

"I might," Ally said, unable to hide her smile anymore.

"Yeah," Austin mused. "It's almost impossible to hate any of her songs. They're all unbelievably perfect." He softened as he met Ally's eyes. He smiled slightly before adding quietly, "Just like her."

Ally found her heart start to pick up in speed as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Maybe Austin's pickiness in songs was a good thing.

Because there was only one that was music to his ears.

**How was it? I hope you guys loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R! **

**Until next time :D**

**~Alexia** **3**


End file.
